


Sitting by the lake - A metaphor

by Geilie



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Collection of Starlight, Gen, I Love Shipping, Introspection, M/M, Metaphors, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-02
Updated: 2012-09-02
Packaged: 2017-12-27 14:41:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/980106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Geilie/pseuds/Geilie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Due figure in riva a un lago immaginario.<br/><i>Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Sitting by the lake - A metaphor

**Author's Note:**

> **Titolo:** Sitting by the lake - A metaphor  
>  **Autore:** Geilie  
>  **Introduzione:** Due figure in riva a un lago immaginario.  
>  _Affetta da Shipping compulsivo, partecipo all'iniziativa del forum « Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest._  
>  **Pairing:** Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier  
>  **Rating:** verde  
>  **Genere:** introspettivo, malinconico.  
>  **Avvertimenti:** drabble, slash molto velato.  
>  **Parole:** 100 (fdp); 102 (word)  
>  **Beta:** none.  
>  **Disclaimer:** i personaggi (io li intendo in versione First Class, a proposito, ma non devono esserlo necessariamente) non mi appartengono - se solo mi appartenessero! Mi diverto giusto a maltrattarli ogni tanto e tutto quel che ci guadagno è un mucchio di frustrazione. ;P  
>  **Note:** scritta in occasione della seconda edizione di [Woodstock - Maratona dell’amore libero](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?f=8256408), per la sezione Fanart e con questo prompt: _Fandom libero/Originali, numero 11 -_[ _http://data.whicdn.com/images/36328560/fan...0x325_large.jpg_](http://data.whicdn.com/images/36328560/fantasy-dream-wallpaper-7-520x325_large.jpg)  
>  Primissima incursione attiva nel fandom, nonché sfida non da poco: ho ricevuto il prompt a un quarto d’ora dalla fine della Maratona ed è stata una corsa contro il tempo. XD
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy

Charles siede in riva a un lago, e il lago sono i suoi pensieri. Calmi in superficie, appena increspati dal vento, ma guizzanti e nervosi sotto il pelo dell’acqua.

Erik siede in riva al lago, e i suoi pensieri sono la panchina di marmo solitaria piantata tra l’erba, che guarda verso l’infinito e vede solo l’orizzonte; i suoi pensieri sono il cielo macchiato di nuvole mai uguali a se stesse.

Erik e Charles siedono in riva allo stesso lago, ma la natura rigogliosa che li circonda, tutta la vita che brilla in quel verde, non entra nei pensieri di nessuno dei due.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, non è originale e non è certo un capolavoro, ma l’ho scritta in dieci minuti: abbiate pietà! XD
> 
>  
> 
> Crack, fanon o canon? Slash, Het, Threesome?  
>  GOD SAVE THE SHIP!  
> [I ♥ Shipping](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/?t=51311337) è un'idea del [« Collection of Starlight, » said Mr Fanfiction Contest, « since 01.06.08 »](http://fanfictioncontest.forumcommunity.net/)
> 
>  
> 
> -Gy


End file.
